Love Potion
by LevicxrpusDramione
Summary: Hermione gives Draco a love potion to cobvince him to love her in hope to find out if he's a deatheater or not for the Order, but what happens when she accidentally really falls for him. Combine that with a love sick Ron Weasley and the chaos unfolds in Hogwarts. A fluffy and angst filled Dramione story.
1. The Idea

**Hello! this is my au Where Hermione gives Draco a love potion to cobvince him to love her in hope to find out if he's a deatheater or not for the Order, but what happens when she accidentally really falls for him. **

Remus glanced at Molly before he turned towards Harry, behind him Ron had his arms crossed and Hermione was sitting behind them, still angry over Ron's arguments.

"Even if Draco Malfoy is a Deatheater.." Remus stopped at the glare on Molly's face, but he half ignored it. "There is no way we can be sure."

Harry tried not roll his eyes and contained his anger. "But he goes to our school- surely theres some way-"

Hermione shook her head, "He's right Harry. None of us can bribe him. We dont have anything he likes or wants." She crossed her arms before standing up, "Unless you can think of something Malfoy really likes." She had only just headed for the door out of the Weasley kitchen but then she stopped at Harry's words.

"I know something he likes."

Hermione turned around, "What might that be?"

This time both Ron and Harry turned towards her.

Hermione frowned for a moment, "Im sorry, did i miss something?"

Ron nodded, "Amortenia."

Hermione shook her head slowly, a blush creeping up her face. Her eyes went wide and her face crossed with mixed emotions before she finally said something. "Um, no. No way- No Harry!" She turned and left, Ron and Harry after her, leaving a half confused Molly and a slightly amused Remus. Tonks laughed, "Well i think we have a plan then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heemione starred out the window at the misty clouds rolling by. She was waiting for the dark sky to start raining, just to break the silence. Anything to break the silence.

Then it was broken. "Hermione-"

"Dont!" She snapped. "The potion wont work anyway." she said.

Ron frowned at her, "Your the most talented student in Hogwarts-"

"Malfoy doesnt want..me." She said it blandly but it didnt need to be in detail. It was just bland. He didnt like her.

"Well, he wants girls. Its always been like that." Harry said.

Hermione turned around on her bed and faced them both, "Not me though. Im Hermione Granger. Come on."

Ron looked somewhat uncomfortable but Hermione half ignored it. Harry spoke up after noticing the way Ron was fidgeting. "Thats exactly why we have Amortenia."

Hermione fell back on one of the beds, "Why me? Why cant Tonks do it?"

Harry frowned, "Because Tonks is his cousin and shes not a students either."

Hermione groaned. She could only have nightmares from now on what school would be like when they returned to Hogwarts tommorow Morning.

XXXXXXXXX

Tonks pointed to the pink liquid in the vile on the table. "Okay, when and how are we going to get the amortenia to him?"

Remus sighed, "Well apparently your cousin has a liking to chocolate. So were going to mix the amortenia into a chocolate bar and leave it as a gift from you."

"That wont work." Tonks replied immediately. "I may be his cousin but any gift from me he would set it on fire before he even touches it."

Hermione bit her lip, "What about if we write that its from Pansy."

Tonks frowned, "Who's Pansy?"

"His bestfriend." She said. Hermione almost said his girlfriend but she was unsure of the relationship between them. _Did he have a Girlfriend? _She knew their plan wouldnt work if he did. She doubted it.

"That'll work." Tonks said. "Now what about how are we gonna get it to him?"

Harry turned towards Tonks, "Well your his cousin, right?"

Tonks winked. "I gotcha."

Hermione sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Blonde haired boy glanced at Blaise from across his room. "I got this earlier."

Blaise stood from his black chair at his desk, "What is it?"

"I dont know." He frowned at the small wrapped present in the colour of green. "Its from Pansy though."

Blaise smirked amusingly. "I swear she's in love with you."

Draco turned around with a smile on his face, "Name one girl in Hogwarts that isnt in love with me."

Blaise was quick to answer as Draco picked up the wrapper and unwrapped it. "Granger."

Draco frowned, "Trust me, she does she just wont admit it because of Potter and Weasel."

Blaise nodded, "Alright."

Draco looked at the block of chocolate strangely."She sure knows how to bribe me." He answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We just need you to kiss him and hopefully-"

"Kiss him?" Harry could already see the mortified look on her face. He resumed, "And hopefully he'll start talking about the deatheater stuff."

Hermione again glanced at Ron, who was, yet again, looking quite uncomfortable. "Are you alright Ron? You look like your gonna be sick." Hermione stated. He did look more pale than usual.

He gave a grumpy huff and mumbled something under his breath in wich Hermione only got out 'Why Malfoy?' from it. He spoke this as he walked out of the room.

Hermione turned to Harry in hopes for an answer, she could see in his eyes the worry that she might ask. _What had Ron told him that i dont know? _she thought.

she tried to turn back to the subject. "Are you sure the love potion will work on someone even as dense as Malfoy?"

Harry nodded. "Ron and I will try distance ourselves from you and him in case he doesnt exactly fancy us being around."

She nodded, "What about other people? Their all gonna wonder why suddenly Malfoy went from hating me to loving me?"

Harry looked down at the wooden floor, "Well ive tweaked the love potion so he thinks that you've been friends for quite some time. His friends and others however, you'll just have to ignore."

Hermione was sick of questioning it in her head, "Whats up with Ron?" she blurted out.

Harry again gave her a look of 'I want to tell you but i cant'

She stood up from the bed in wich she had just been sitting on, "Okay." She tried to change the subject again because she knew he wouldnt tell her, "How long does the potion last for?" She asked him.

Harry sighed. "Four weeks-"

"A month?" Hermione snapped. Harry nodded. "Oh great." **Hello! I know theres nothing special in this chapter- thats next chapter, this is more just like a background explanation to the whole love potion thing. see you next chapter! **


	2. Hogsmead

Hermione sat down. Her stomach was twisting and twirling.

Butterfly were coursing through her veins. It was making her head dizzy and her stomach lap. She rested her head against the seats in the train compartment her, Ron and Harry had just sat in. She had glanced outside but only for a moment as the passing trees made her feel dizzy.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked.

Heemione nodded as she glanced out the compartment door, "Yeah im-" Her eyes starred out the glass.

Stopped only for a moment infront of her was a blonde haired boy with a long Slytherin robe, his white-blonde hair was fluffed out and not gelled back like usual. It gave his characteristics a brighter look. But then he had glanced at Ron and Harry and kept walking.

"Im fine." She finished.

Her stomach had eased a little as the ride progressed.

It was only once the train stopped and the train station they were firmiliar with showed that the butterflies went on a spree again.

As she stood with the other two and got her bag Harry reminded her of one thing before they keft the compartment, "Dont mess around, cut to the chase and kiss him."

_Yeah, like thats easy. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione had only laughed at Ron stuffing his mouth with chicken when Harry tapped her on the shoulder, "He's looking at you."

Hermione continued starring down at the table, "Alright what do i do?"

"Well first thing would be to look at him and just smile." Harry said. Hermione tried to ignore the eye roll Ron gave them.

She looked up and indeed, he was starring at her with a sort of frowning look, halfway between daydreaming and confusion. She glanced at the table before biting her lip and looking back up.

It was only then she had met eyes with him and saw the blue sparkle. That she smiled.

He looked at her breathlessly. Hermione studied his look, taking a mental picture. No one had ever looked at her like this before. She blinked a few times before she smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear and continued talking to Harry. "How was that?" she asked.

Harry shrugged, "I think you did good." He, himself, looked up and the blonde haired boy was still looking at her in amazement. "Actually i think you did a little too good."

Hermione looked back up, "Yeah thats a little creepy." She laughed.

The blonde haired boy bit his lip once more before he began talking to Blaise. Pansy by his side, giving him a confused look.

She smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione had gotten a letter by her bedside table from Ginny this morning on instructions on what to do. She rushed to get ready as she read the list.

"_1\. Be flirtatious with Malfoy (he fall for you if your glaring at him)_

_2\. The love potion wont do all the work (you'll probably have to kiss him, otherwise he wont kiss you)_

_3\. Dont start arguments, it will degrade your _realationship

_4\. Dont bring him near Ron and I. (we dont want to see him)_

_Checklist:_

_-Flirt with him and be friendly. (remember you guys are friends.)_

_-Kiss him (i dont care how just do it)_

_-meet Ron and I at the Quidditch pitch at lunch time._

_-Take him for a walk (be romantic)_

_-Sit with him in class"_

Hermione groaned, "This is only the daily checklist."

Ginny sat on the bed beside her, "Checklist? Hey why is Malfoy's name on-"

Hermione quickly folded up the paper. _Ginny didnt know! _

"Were gonna be late for class!" She yelled and ran to the bathroom to brush her hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked down the corridor.

She turned to someone who was whispering and pointing at her. Hermione frowned before she checked her skirt and her robes before even resulting in checking how her hair looked, that was untill she spotted a certain blonde down the end of the corridor.

He was messing around with his crowd of Slytherins as usual but this time, once he glanced over and saw her. His eyes wouldnt leave her.

Hermione watched horrified as he began making his way towards her.

Hermione's heart began racing. She glanced beside her wondering, hoping it was someone else. But she saw no one but a few other students.

She continued her way down the corridor with him still walking towards her, but she just hopped he hadnt seen her glance at him. She just pulled her book closer to her chest and continued past him.

It was only once he called out her name that she turned around with a half fake smile. "Hermione!"

She whipped her head around, "Yes?"

"Good morning." He had caught up with her and was now by her side. _Im assuming the potion worked then. _

"Morning." Hermione said briskly and continued walking hoping that was it and he'd leave. But he didnt. He stayed by her side as they continued walking.

She looked around, the corridor was more full now, and almost every single person in the halls, including Draco's friends, were either gaping at the two or whispering with a strange look on their face.

Hermione sighed and tried to ignore them but she coukdnt help but know how weird it would be seeing this, let alone having to do it. She didnt even feel like herself.

She was walking, laughing and having a casual conversation with Draco Malfoy. _This is weird. _

She almost fell over when they entered the great hall to find almost the entire hall looking at them. Hermione laughed, "Ill see you later, okay?"

She turned and headed towards the Griffindore table where she took a seat next to Ron.

Harry had already started asking questions, "Did he tell you?"

Hermione gave him a 'seriously?' look, "No we just walked to breakfast together. Thats all." She said blankly.

Ron rolled his eyes again but Hermione looked up to see him, again, looking at her.

She still couldnt get over the way his eyes sparkled in the light. Or the way he looked at her, not wanting to look away but afriad of what might happen if they continue.

She gave him another glance with a smile.

It was only once she stopped looking at him that Harry gave her a glare, "Hermione he's getting bored, you need to kiss him!"

Hermione shook her head, "Shut up."

Harry sighed. "I just dont know why your taking so long."

Hermione crossed her arms, "Because its more realistic that way-"

"It doesnt need to be realistic Hermione, hes on a love potion!" Harry snapped.

"Would you like to take a turn falling in love with Malfoy?" She growled. Harry got angry and turned away from her, leaving hermione in peace for once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked into potions and sighed at ron and Harry sitting on the other side of the room. She walked over to a table were Draco and Blaise were sitting and she sat beside Draco.

She got her books out and turned towards Draco, "What do we have to do?" She asked. Draco shrugged, "Turn to page 143."

Hermione took a bobby pin from her sleeve and pulled some curls back so she had a bun at the back of her head, curls falling out at the front . He adored the way her curls looked no matter how they were tied up.

Snape began, "Today were going to the library in groups to get the correct potions reading materials."

Hermione leaned on one arm and listened to Snape. However Draco couldnt get his eyes off of her. He had a strange longing to touch her hair, to run his fingers through the curls. To kiss her lips...

Reality was pulled back to him as the class stood up and began exiting the classroom. Hermione and Blaise had already gone. Draco, however, had onky just sprung up and hurried after them.

Now and again it scared Hermione when Draco would pop up behind her or call out to her, as usually she would forget he was her friend.

Like just now.

"Wich shelfs did Snape assign us to?" He asked.

Hermione almost jumped, forgetting he was behind her.

She pointed a head of them, "Its this one-"

She slipped on a piece of parchment on the floor and she fell back landing in Draco's arms as he caught her swiftly.

The two looked at eachother for another moment before Hermione laughed "Oops."

She went to stand up but he still had a gripp on one arm and another arm around her back. She blinked at him a few times half afriad of the short distance between their faces.

It was Blaise who broke the silence and reminded them where they were once he said, "I found the book!"

Hermione and Draco stood up and walked over to Blaise. "Where is it?" She asked.

Blaise pointed upwards. It was on the tallest shelf of the entire bookcase.

Hermione bit her lip for a moment in thought. "Ill go get the ladders-"

She had only just turned around and gone to walk away when Draco slid his arm around her waist and pulled her back, "Draco what are you- Hey!"

Hermione felt her feet leave the ground as she was thrown up and sat on Draco's shoulder. She wobbled a little and put a hand ontop of his hair to hold herself in place. She would've moved uncomfortably as he slid his hand aroud her thigh to hold her up, but seeing she was ontop of his shoulder she just had to bit her lip and try not to shiver at his warm touch on her leg.

"Your pretty light." Draco added as Hermione reached for the book, She then looked around and noticed part of the class was already in the isle of books. "People are starring at us."

Draco frowned, "Let them." Hermione reached forward, trying to ignore the situation of his hand on her leg slightly under her skirt, and grabbed the edge of the book, she pulled it out with the tips of her fingers and caught it in her lap.

"Okay, how do i get down?" She asked.

She wanted to jump off to avoid Snape seeing them like this but she didnt want to break an ankle either. "Hermione can you slide forward and ill catch you."

Hermione shook her head, "You cant catch me, im too..." She stopped in emmbarresment, "Heavy.."

"Hermione you wanna talk about how heavy you are when your balancing on my shoulder?" He smirked. Hermione hit him ontop of the head with a slight bonk before she slid forward and landed infront of him with his hands on her waist.

She handed the book to Blaize, "Done."

She had to compensate with herself to do what she did next. She took the book from Blaise and whacked Draco on the arm as hard as she could. "Ow!" He moaned.

"Thats for trying to balance me on your shoulder and risking my arms getting broken!" Then her facial expression softened. She leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "And thats for getting me down."

When she walked off with the book, Blaise wasnt the only one suprised on what had just happened. Blaise was gaping at her for kissing him, Draco had his hand on his cheek where she had just kissed him. "Im never washing my face again."

Hermione walked over to the class and handed their book to Snape.

Once the class was dismissed Draco hurried up to Hermione, "Hermione do you wanna come down to Hogsmead this afternoon with some friends?"

Hermione frowned, "Sure, i've got free period after lunch."

She gave him one last smile before turning but then a hand tugged on hers and she turned back, He had a half confused look on his face and his lips were curved in the corners into a slight smile, he opened his mouth to speak but it took a few moments to come out. "I'll see you later Hermione."

She nodded with a smile and then left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you kiss him?" Harry asked.

Hermione moved her foot around in the water, "No."

Ron jokingly went to push her off the side of the bridge and into the Hogwarts lake.

"But its strange, Harry." Hermione continued, "The way he looks at me, the way he says things."

She turned around and brought her wet foot out of the water and onto the bridge were she stood up, "Its almost as if...He didnt take the potion and he's actaully in love with me..."

Harry shook his head but cut to a diffrent subject, "When are you going to kiss him?"

Hermione frowned, "This afternoon. He's invited me to Hogsmead."

Harry smiled victorious, "Finally!"

Ron still looked uncomfortable.

Hermione took another bite of her sandwich before slipping her shoe on and checking the time, "Oh my god! Its 3:30! Im meant to be at three broomsticks!" She grabbed her sandwich and took off towards the castle.

Ron sighed. _Why malfoy?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked through the door and into three broomsticks. The temperature was cold and she questioned why but she got her answer on her way in. "Heaters broken." Blaise said, who had just entered after her. "Your table is over there."

He pointed to a corner at cushioned booth in wich Draco and another boy were sitting in. There were also two other people there and they were all talking casually.

She followed Blaise over as if too afriad to walk on her own. She was hoping the attention would turn towards Blaise, but unfortuately the attention had turned on her. A bubbly looking girl hopped up, she had long straight hair and she ran over and squeezed Hermione in a tight hug. "Hi im Alice, im Draco's cousin." Hermione smiled, "Im-"

"The lucky girl who captured his heart- obviously-" Alice was cut short by an angry Draco, "Thats not true."

Hermione made her way over and sat beside Draco. "How many cousins do you have?" Hermione asked. Draco frowned, "Too many," Alice shot him a glare.

Then Alice smiled and took the boys hand who was sitting beside her and waved at Blaise and the other boy, "Come on- give them some privacy." She winked at Hermione.

Hermione frowned, "They think that- What have you been telling them?" She laughed.

Draco shook his head, "Nothing," He gave a glare at Alice.

"Do you wanna get outta this place?" He asked.

Hermiine blinked a few times, "Okay."

He stood up and reached his arm out, Hermione took his hand and they stood up to leave.

The snow had covered every inch of the Hogsmead Woods. The trees were tall and thin, their leafes were all gone, but instead replaced with snow. The sun was shining through the woods with a golden haze. And the sky was a dark cloudy one, but it was still warm. Just dark.

Hermione was tugged further down the path by the trees, "Down heres a nice spot."

She looked at the leafeless trees glowing in the soft sun. She trudged further in the snow. "Where are we going?" She asked. It seemed like the appropriate question.

Draco tugged her further into the forest blanketed in snow, "I actually have no idea." Hermione laughed, "Your crazy!"

They stopped by a hill side. The sun was angling itself down at them. Hermione watched the golden snowflakes fall. "Thats a big hill."

Hermione nodded. "Wouldnt be a shame if.." He leaned back and Hermione reached out to grab his coat but he'd already started rolling down the hill in the snow. "Draco!" Hermione called out and ran to the bottom.

He was laying in the snow, his body prints tracked down the hill. Hermione dropped beside him, panting on her knees. She gave him a glare at the smile plastered on his face, "Thats not funny."

Draco sat up and the snow melted down him, "Oh its cold," He laughed. Hermione laughed along but he grabbed a fistful of snow and shoved it down her back. Hermione screamed and tried to wipe it out but the freezing water was already rolling down her back. "See its really cold!" He smiled.

Hermione remembered what Harry had told her. She sat up, "Here, let me warm you up."

She blinked at him for a moment before she leaned over quickly and kissed him quick on his lips. She didnt get up and leave like she would usually. She starred at the golden haze in his eyes and looked at him.

"Better?" She said at once after registering the shock on his face.

"I think i need a little more warming up." Was his quick response before he jumped onto of her in the snow and kissed her. Hermione smiled into the kiss. Her body was tingling all over, in confusion to feeling his warm hands on her cheeks and his warm lips on hers, but her back was being pushed into icy snow.

It was only once they broke apart did Draco notice what he'd done, he was ontop of her. "Sorry." He sat up and pulled her up with him.

He only took maybe a brief second to look at her eyes before he had kissed her again, his hands snaking around her back. Hermione had wrapped her arms around his neck. Her whole body was in confusion. How could someone feel so happy and warm but be freezing at the same time?

It only made him warmer, so she leant into him, kissing him softly in the sunlight.

She brought herself back a bit just to look at him. His blue eyes were sparkling at her in need and his lips werent blue anymore, now they were more a bright pink, his cheeks were red and flustered. And she saw a diffrent side of him. _Is this what its actually like to date Malfoy_? She considered only for a second- no not even that- that maybe dating the real him wouldn't be that bad..._Hermione what is wrong with you? _

She leaned forward and kissed him quickly- or what was meant to be quick- but he held onto her and had wrapped his arms all the way around her back, Hermione some how found it hard to move too, to be so warm and fuzzy inside. Eventually she found it in her to remind herself that this was in fact for the Deatheater information.

She stood up. "We should get back to the castle, its freezing."

He stood up beside her, "Okay." He leaned forward to kiss her but she took a step back, "Not untill we get back to the castle." She said firmly and turned around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione laid back on her bed, "Day two of mission Love Potion- complete."

**Hello! Im sorry maybe the kiss was a bit rushed but there is some more interesting stuff later! **


	3. midnight dance

Hermione sat down in three broomsticks, Draco's arm around her.

She felt very awkward sitting at a table filled with Slytherins, yet they were all being so nice to her.

Having chats with Pansy, laughing with Blaise.

After she took another sip of Butterbeer, she noticed the blonde starring at her in the corner of his eye. She glanced at him before she continued talking with Blaise, "Oh my god-" He leaned in to whisper to Hermione, "You shouldve heard Draco last night- 'Oh i miss Hermione- God potter would kill me if i tried to go and see her.'"

Hermione felt her phone buzz in her pocket, she pulled it out of her pocket but shoved it under the table in hope he wouldnt see it was from Harry. 'Have you asked him yet?' she glarred at his text message. _Impatient or what? _

Hermione was interupted and forced to quickly shove her phone past her jumper and back into her pocket as Draco kissed her softly on the cheek. "Are you all right?" He asked.

Hermione frowned, "Yeah i just...uh- Ron- No..Yeah Ron wanted to see if i could go to the library with him once were done here."

Draco smiled at her. "Tell him you wont have time." He said before he leant forward again and pressed another soft kiss on her cheek, and then another to her jaw. Hermione giggled before swatting him away.

Her face straightened as Pansy brought up a frightening statement. "Did you hear about how a bunch of ravenclaw are getting paid to make love potions for other students?"

Hermione looked up and tried to quickly surpass the subject with a know it all look on her face, "No thats silly- Love potions dont actaully work unless theres already some love to build on between the two people, so technically they already have to like eachother-" She stopped, eyes wide. Her thoughts were racing, _But the love potion worked on Malfoy? That means he must like...me? __I must like him..No- No, no, no, no, no!_

Draco caught on to her expression, "Hermione, whats wrong?" He asked, rubbing her back softly. Hermione jumped as a shiver waved down her back. "Im fine, just remebered i left the bathroom sink on in the girls dorms..." She lied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco whispered to Hermione, "Shhh!" He said as they strayed from the rest of the group, Hermione watched as he pulled her hand, and away from the castle were the others hadnt even noticed their absence.

She was being pulled towards the lake behind the castle.

Draco's hand slid from her forearm down to her fingertips, grazing them softly as he stopped near the edge of the forest. "No- Malfoy its dangerous at night time-" She more than anything just wanted to get back to the castle and get away from him.

"Do you trust me?" She mentally groaned at his behaviour in wanting to drag on the conversation.

"Yes i trust you." She replied.

He took her hand as she followed him into the trees. She tucked her skirt between her legs as she stepped over a log. "Are you sure this is safe?"

Draco laughed, "I find it funny actually how people make horror stories about this place at night. Its actually quite peaceful."

Hermione jumped as something moved around them with the crunch of leaves. She shook her head, _I didnt sign up for this- I was to get the deatheater information and leave- not this._

She felt his warm arms wrap around her. "Why are you so scared?"

Hermione shrugged, "Im afriad of the unknown." She said.

Draco laughed, "You some adventurer or something?"

Hermione gave him a serious look and he stopped infront of her, "Hermione?"

"No, literally." She said, "Im afraid of what i dont know. Thats why i like to learn, i want to know every possible thing out there, because the mere idea of something unpredictable scares me." Her eyes sparkled in the moon light, "Yeah."

She answered his question for him, "Thats why ive waited so long to kiss you. Because you scare me. Not in a bad way!" She warned. She watched him frown at her, "Just the way your so unpredictable."

Draco shook his head, "Well theres nothing to be scared off."

Hermione shook her head, "No, there is."

"Now that you mean so much to me. The unknown of losing you scares me too." She wished these words were lies.

"Your not losing me anytime soon." He said before he took her cheek in his hand softly and he kissed her. Once she wrapped her arms around his neck his slid his hands down her stomach and at her waist. She had never kissed anyone so deeply before.

It was a kiss that left her gasping for air once they broke apart, and she blushing of course- Not being under the love potion. But then she saw the pink glow im the moon light. _He was blushing too..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco rolled onto his side, adjusting his pillow. Yet he still couldnt sleep. She was invading his mind. But why?

He laid there clueless as their moment from earlier drifted into his head.

Why did she look so cute when she laughed? Why were her giggles when his kissed her neck so heart melting? Why is she so adorable?

_Hermione gasped, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as he placed the plant into her palm, it was beautiful. She admired the glowing flower, and he watched as her expression glowed. She smiled._

_'Its beautiful.' She looked up at him and smiled._

Draco's chest hurt. _That smile._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione reread Harry's text message. "Hes gonna need some convincing first."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione shook her head at the darkness. She glarred at the withering shadows of the forbidden forest trees. "Why do you bring me out here?" She asked.

"Im trying to show you this place isnt as scary as people make it out to be." He said, peering at her through the moonlight.

He took her hand softly and Hermione smiled at his next words, "Dance with me?"

Hermione shook her head, "Were barefoot, in the forbidden forest, at midnight- im scared out of my mind and your trying to get me to dance with you?"

He smirked as she took a step forward and took his other hand.

She leant against him and rested her head on his shoulders as slowly, they began to dance. She swore they were an old married couple as they danced around in the moonlight, leaves crunching and the moon glowing at them.

It was once he twirled her and she saw the happiness on his face that she rested her head on his shoulder again, and cried. She did it silently, and didnt move in a way he thought she would be crying. She just let the tears roll down her cheeks. He was so soft.. too soft. She knew it would break him when they broke up.

She took the last ounce of happiness she had left and stepped back to see him.

He frowned, "Why are you crying?"

"I just dont want this to end." She said sadly. He took her by the waist, "It doesnt have to." And with that he kissed her.

And that was the night that she laid down in bed and cried. Cried untill she couldnt anymore. Then she got up and headed downstairs out of the girls dorms. She couldnt take her mind off of Draco. So she stood in the dark common room and twirled around like he had twirled her and then sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oooh! Hermione becoming soft? Does she really catch feelings? Keep reading. Or leave a review. Or like. Or both. ;)**


	4. real love?

Ron sat stiffly.

"So have you asked him?" Harry asked.

Hermione shot a poisonous glare at him, "No. Ive got to convince him first. He wont just tell me-" She stopped _Would he? _

"I just- i dont know." Hermione said.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean you dont know?" For once he wasnt eating his toast. "Well.."

"If i just get the information and then break up with him, then its- thats just...mean." She shook off Harrys frown. "Hey- He has feelings too! He took me out to the forbidden forest and danced with me last night! He danced with me!" Hermione left out the part about crying.

"Malfoy? _Danced_ with you?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, "Yes!" She sighed. "That love potion is really making him loopy.

"Have you tried getting intimate with him to see if he spills it then-"

Hermione threw a hand over his mouth before he coukd continue. "No, no, no, no, no, no- Never- No Harry-" He started smirking at her, "No!"

Ron was half throwing up but Harry insisted. "Its the only way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione put her book down before she glanced at the lake beside them and then at him.

She ran her fingers quickly through his blonde, fluffy hair. "When are you gonna stop starring at me." He smirked, "When i get my kiss."

Hermione shook her head before she jumped over at him, knocking him on the grass beside her and once ontop of him she put her arms around his head on the ground before she leant down quickly and pecked him on the lips. "You done?" She asked.

"No." he smirked at her before he pulled her head down and kissed her hard. Hermione kissed him back but panicked when his hands started snaking around her back and then went under her shirt, feeling her skin.

She sat up ontop of him and he stopped, "Im sorry-"

"No its fine." She said before she laid down next to him on the grass and kissed him once more.

Rose picked up her book moments later and took one more final moment looking at the green grass and the sparkling lake water, before she continued reading.

_The most specific thjngs to muggle survival-_She felt him sit just behind her.

She ignored his childish attempt to get her attention.

_..things to muggle survival is the importance-_He had wrapped an arm around her left side. Again she ignored his attention seeking.

_...is the importance of these three elements in wich magic can not endure in their lives. Sleep, food, and-_He had brushed part of her hair aside off, of her shoulder. Hermione turned to him and shot him a glare before she continued reading.

_...Food, and Money. Things essential to all exquisites, including travel, clothing, food, and even time of day_\- _Oh my god!_

She almost dropped her book as he had moved all of her hair aside and had pressed a soft kiss to her neck. She leaned away from him quickly before she remembered what Harry said about intimacy.

"You know i have N.E.W.T.S this week?" She said a little too husky for her usual tone. He smirked a replied in a husky tone that scared her, "I know." He leaned forward and kissed her neck softly again before Hermione turned to him and kissed him on the lips.

She stopped. _An owl?_It had caught the corner of her eye. An owl was in deed heading towards them, or towards _her._

"Ugh, is it Weasel?" Draco asked, "Cant even come and see you in person?"

Hermione shook her head as it landed, "I dont think so."

She took the letter from the owls beak, it was adressed to her. She frowned as she cut it open and pulled out a letter.

It was moments later that Hermione had jumped up and started bouncing up and down, "Im head girl!" She squealed. Draco smiled. Hermione remembered intimacy again. _Head dorms. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

His lips crushed against hers as he pushed her onto her new bed in the head dorms.

Hermione smiled into his lips as he climbed ontop of her, flicking his wand and making the bedroom door shut. He left her lips for a moment, "I hope your room mate doesnt mind." He smirked.

Hermione shifted a little as his hand began undoing the buttons on her shirt. She tried to ignore the fact that she didnt actually love him, so she shouldn't do it with him.

She grabbed his hand. And he looked her in the eyes, "Not tonight." She realised they'd only been together a week and a half.

She could see the apologetic look in his eyes and he nodded, "Im sorry i really am."

Draco took a moment to realise how beautiful she was. Her lips were chapped and bright pink. Her skin was a soft light glow ij the sunlight seeping through the curtains. Hermikne brown pupils moved around, their orbs of glows trying to read his expression. Her curls were messy and he loved it.

He loved her. He was in _love_ with her. _Wow. _he thought

She really was beautiful. She was amazing. And smart. For once he couldnt understand why blood status didnt matter to him. He felt warm around her and thats all that mattered.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat on her bed looking at him. "Do you trust me?" She said.

Draco nodded, "Yes."

Hermione nodded as she laid down with her head in his lap, "Tell me your deepest darkest secret."

He raised an eyebrow, "What for?" he asked. Hermione knew she'd have to face this. "Ill tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Draco nodded, "Yours first."

"No its not really a secret i mean-"

"Your holding back." He teased as he ran his fingers through her curls.

"Fine." She said. "My biggest secret is my crush on you for three years. This year, last year and the year before that."

Draco raised an eyebrow. _Thats new. _

"Is that true?" He said.

Hermione nodded, "But that was back when you cared so much about blood status and reputation." She frowned, "And you used to pick on my friends."

Draco said the only thing he knew was true, "No i was just jealous of you- I never hated you."

Hermione frowned, "Jealous of what?" She said.

Draco smiled, "How beautiful you are." He kissed her quickly. Hermions giggled before she said, "Whats your biggest secret?" She said.

Draco sighed, "Right now- Losing you." Then he snogged her untill she couldnt breath. Hermione sighed inside. _Try again tommorow. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione noticed as time passed, they entered their third week of a love potion realationship. And some how Hermione had been questioning why it was sad to her that it was all going to end soon.

She realised she wasnt fake smiling anymore, and the feelings she felt. Like that afternoon.

She had been snogging him for hours but not once had he complained about being bored. It was another one of their trips into the forbidden forest.

But this time it was more magical than the last. "Do you want to know where i got that glowing flower from?"

Hermione truned towards him ignoring the mushrooms she was currently admiring. "Yes!" She said. Draco took her hand and brought her along as they went deeper into the trees.

"They say unicorns like to walk about that part of the woods." he smiled. Hermione frowned, "Unicorns can kill you, how is that funny?" She snapped.

Draco smiled, "You'll see."

She shivered at the wind and smiled at the warmth of his hands. He put an arm around her to warm her up as they continued.

He lifted her over a log, and after ten minutes of walking and, occasional snogging, they stood in a feild full of mushrooms. Hermione frowned, "Is there some magical password or-" He covered her mouth. "Just watch." He kissed her on the cheek before he bent down and tapped a mushroom.

Hermione watched amazed as it lit up a bright blue, flecks and sparkles of diffrent shades of blue flooded down its stem. Then he tapped another one in wich exploded in a vibrant red. Yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, red, green, pink, blue, blue.

And soon the entire feild of mushrooms were glowing. Then Hermione watched as the tree leaves started to glow, and the grass and the flowers.

The he took her hand and brought her over to a particularly large mushroom. "Ready?" He asked.

He tapped the mushroom with his finger three times and she frowned as it opened up. But exploded with butterflies.

The laughed as the whole forest suddenly became a frenzy of these soft coloured glow in the dark butterflies.

She had some land on her head, she had some on her arms, her legs. Everywhere.

Draco had the same. Then they seemed to flutter around carelessly. Hermione smiled. "How do you know these things?" She asked.

Draco smiled, "I come out here quite alot actually."

He stopped, a frozen expression on his face. "Be careful when you turn around."

Hermione made an angry face, "I swear to god- What is behind me?" She asked.

Draco smiled, "Turn around."

Hermione turned slowly but didnt regret it when she saw the creature. It was a unicorn.

It was tall, shiny and had the most white fur she had ever seen. Even in the dark moonlight. It still glowed, it too had seen them, but didnt care much as it was also watching the butterflies rest on its long pointy, shiny horn.

And with the toss of its long hair, it turned and left.

Hermione turned around to Draco. "Come here."

She took out her phone and grabbed him as she pulled him beside her she clicked doen on the photo button, and giggled as he kissed her on the cheek as the flash went off. "You ruined the photo!" She laughed.

Draco wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her body against his. "I dont care, just kiss me." He said smiling. Hermione did as she was told and kissed him softly as the butterflies fluttered around them.

They scrambled back to the castle as midnight approached.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione noticed that Draco was becoming more needy in class, trying to kiss her when the teacher wasnt looking and flirting with her

He wpuld rub his shoe against her leg in class, or he would charm a note of paper into a swan or a bird and levitate it over to her, once she opened it and found him writing her notes like 'i love your hair this morning' or 'You look beautiful when you read' She would turn back to him and laugh before wording, "Ill get in trouble."

one time in the library whilst their class was getting books, before they returned to class, Draco pulled Hermione into an empty isle of books before he pushed her against the bookshelf and kissed her softly. Hermione enjoyed these moments. Especially when she was having a bad day.

If she had been crying over Ron getting angry or hearing about her great grandfathers death lately, he would send her notes in class if she started to cry. things like 'its okay' or 'i love your eyes'

He probably wouldnt know, but the things he said to her made her feel happy. Thats why as the fourth and last week of the love potion drifted in that she started to question her fake feelings for him.

"Where they fake?" She would asked herself aloud when alone. The only problem is that she didnt know. She felt like they werent but she knew it was. She always had this fuzzy warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, and when ever she was around him, butterflies filled her stomach and she felt nervous. Not in a bad way, but the thing that triggered her is that she only felt nervous around people she loved because their opinion on her matters. Why did his matter?

She would spent nights laying in bed wondering about it.

As the friday of the third week came, she came to a conclusion that her brain was tricking her into thinking she was in love with him because of the impulsive snogging. But there was one day that Harry and Ron were talking to her that changed it all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry glanced at Snape to see if he was walking around the potions classroom. Nope, had his back to the class.

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron, Hermione in wich was madly cutting up ingredients and putting them into the cauldron.

Harry sighed, "Ive got an idea."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?" She asked.

Ron remained silent.

"If you dont wanna hurt Malfoy's feelings-" He covered his mouth, obviously trying not to laugh. Hermione glarred at him as she dropped the ginger roots into the cauldron. "Go on."

Harry resumed talking, a smirk playing along his lips, "We could give him a memory potion. A forgetful potion, it would make him forget the past four weeks. Give it to him on the last day."

Hermione nodded, "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She wipped the tears from her eyes before quickly taking the hem of her jumper and wipping the tear drops off the book paper. She glanced around the library corridor, making sure no one was coming. She rubbed her temples. "A memory potion!?" She ssid in frustration.

She sighed, she knew she didnt love him, and it was all fake. But she found the past couple of weeks with him fun. They went to parties, sat down by the lake, walks in the forbidden forest, Dinner dates at hogsmead, even letting him into her head dorm bedroom so they could cuddle. She realised she spent way more time with him then nessesary. She also noticed she was wasting her time mucking around.

She half wished it wouldnt end, but she knew he was diffrent without a love potion, probably rougher and angrier.

she decided to make the most of her week with him.

"Do you wanna go to that party in the Slytherin common room tonight?" She asked. Draco shifted his arm around her back and sat up a notch on her bed, "Really?"

She nodded. "Mione you hate those parties." He said. Hermione shivered at the way he said her nickname. _Oh Hermione cut it out! _She mentally yelled at herself.

"You always go on about how theres too many stripper looking girls, and how my fan club is always there." He said. Hermione nodded, "Okay, but i just want to have fun this week." She tried to push away the guilt that sat in her stomach, "Its friday afternoon, we should spend the weekend doing fun stuff together." She said, a little too quickly.

Draco kissed her lips softly, "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Hello! Ik its another short chapter. Bare with me. **


End file.
